Aku juga ingin menjadi Beatiful Fairy
by Dhyna Koizumi Meita
Summary: seorang lelaki yang bernama Kazune yang berteman dengan seorang perempuan yang bernama Karin telah berteman sejak kecil. suatu hari pada Kazune menyatakan cintanya kepada Karin, dan nyatanya Karin menolaknya. Lalu datang seorang anak yang bernama Himeka yang membuat kazune labil memilih Himeka atau Karin, pada saat itu Karin menyesal menolak Kazune. Siapakah yang Kazune pilih?
1. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**DIKAMAR KAZUNE**

Saat dikamar Kazune langsung berbaring dikamarnya yang bersebelahan dengan Karin dan didinding antara kamar Karin dan Kazune terdapat Jendela kecil. "Tadi aku lupa menanyakan nama anak Kazune sambil melihat tangannya yang habis digigit gadis sebaya Karin. Kazune hanya tersenyum sambil melihat tangannya. Dalam fikiran Kazune, Kazune memutuskan bahwa dia akan memanggil anak itu dengan sebutan Beatifull Fairy.

•

**KEESOKKAN HARINYA DISEKOLAH**

Saat pagi hari di Sekolah Kazune hanya diam dikelas sambil berfikir tentang gadis Beatifull Fairy itu. Kazune tidak bisa menghilangkan gadis itu dari pikiran Kazune. Pada pukul 07.10 pagi Karin telah tiba di Sekolah. Karin langsung menuju ke Kelas dan ingin memarahi Kazune karena dia tidak ditungguin berangkat Sekolah.  
Melihat Kazune hanya melamun ditempat duduk, Karin mengurungkan keinginannya. Lalu Karin bergegas menaruh tasnya disamping kursi Kazune. "Kazune kamu kenapa?Apakah kamu sakit?Tanya Karin sambil menyentuh dahi Kazune. "Ka..ka-rin, aku ti..dak apa apa."Jawab Kazune terbata bata. Beberapa menit kemudian bel sekolah berbunyi. "Need Neeeed."Bunyi bel sekolah. (Memangnya ada ya bunyi bel kayak gitu?Author bingung

Beberapa menit kemudian wali kelas 5-C masuk. "Selamat pagi anak-anak."Ucap wali kelas. "Selamat pagi Bu Guru."Ucap murid-murid dengan serentak. "Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. "Ucap Bu Guru sambil memegang bahu anak itu. "Hai teman-teman, namaku Himeka, aku pindahan dari Beijing, sebenarnya aku orang Jepang asli, tapi karena waktu aku berumur 6 tahun aku pindah karena ayahku pindah kerja."Ucap gadis itu dengan lambat.

•

**PULANG SEKOLAH**

Saat pulang sekolah Kazune dan Karin pulang bersama-sama. "Aku bingung kenapa anak baru itu berbicara dengan lambat tidak kayak anak-anak lain pada umumnya. "Ucap Karin bernada heran. "Oh, yang kamu maksud Beatifull Fairy?Ya aku juga bingung. "Ucap Kazune dengan nada biasa. "Apa Beatifull Fairy?Memangnya kamu kenal dengan anak gadis itu?."Ucap Karin cemberut. "Enggak sih, aku ketemu dia waktu..."Ucap Kazune panjang lebar.

•

**DI APARTEMEN KAZUNE dan KARIN**

Saat siang hari yang cerah dan kebetulan udaranya sejuk, Karin mengajak Kazune bertanding main basket di dermaga buatan. Dermaga ini terletak tidak jauh dari apartemen Kazune, Dermaga ini hanya dermaga kecil yang ukurannya 15X10 disamping dermaga itu terdapat lapangan basket.

**DI DERMAGA**

Saat sampai di Dermaga sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin Kazune bicarakan. "Karin aku ingin bicara sesuatu sama kamu."Ucap Kazune gugup. "Kalau mau bicara bicara aja." Ucap Karin senyum. Lalu Kazune menyatakan cintanya kepada Karin, dan mengasih rangkaian bunga kepada Karin. "Makasih ya Kazune bunganya, tapi aku gak bisa menerima cintamu, tapi bukan karena aku gak suka sama kamu, aku hanya ingin kita jadi teman aja dulu karena kita masih kelas 5 SD."Ucap Karin sambil mengeluarkan air mata. "Tidak apa-apa kok Karin, aku mengerti, aku akan menunggumu :)."Ucap Kazune sambil senyum. "Makasih ya Kazune." Ucap Karin sambil memeluk Kazune.

**KEESOKKAN HARINYA**

**DI SEKOLAH**

Saat bel masukkan berbunyi setiap anakl berhamburan masuk kelas. Saat sudah masuk kelas tepatnya di kelas 5c suasana kelas menjadi ribut setiap anak mempunyai kegiat yang tidak penting ada yang bergosip, ada yang sedang menjaili temannya dan ada yang sedang bermain, begitu pula dengan Himeka. "Hai, namamu Karin kan?Tanya Himeka. "Iya memangnya kenapa?"Ucap Karin. "Gak apa apa sih, aku cuma pingin jadi teman kamu boleh gak?"Tanya Himeka maalu malu. "Tentu saja boleh."Ucap Karin.

**PULANG SEKOLAH**

Saat pulang sekolah Himeka langsung dijemput oleh Ayahnya. "Ayah, muka Ayah kok panik? Kenapa?"Ucap Himeka. "eeeeeee... Mama... Himeka..."Ucap Ayah Himeka gugup. "Mama?Mama krnapa Ayah?"Tanya Himeka panik.

"itu Himeka, kenapa dia panik?"Tanya Karin. "Mendingan kita ikuti saja."Ucap Kazune. "Gimana ya, aku gak bisa nih, kamu aja ya, nanti tante bakal cariin nanti aku bilang kalau kamu kerumah temen, oke!"Ucap Karin. "Ya sudahlah."Ucap Kazune.

**DI RUMAH SAKIT**

Saat baru saja sampai, tiba tiba datang seorang suster. "Untung saja Bapak sudah datang, IBU keadaannya...

**NEXT CHAPTER 3**

Maaf ya ceritanya sedikit.

ada yang mau tau gak cerita selanjutnya?

jangan lupa **REVIEM dulu**


	2. Chapter 1

Ini adalah Fanfic kedua author Yamashita. Maaf kalau ada kesalahan kata maupun kaliamat.

Jangan lupa Review :).

**"Aku juga ingin menjadi Beautiful Fairy"**

Character :**  
**Karin, Kazune, Himeka, Kirio, Kirika, Michiru

Genre, Rate : Romantis, persahabatan

Disclaimer : ini merupakan cerita tentang Kamichama Karin! My Version

Warning : Cerita ini hanya kiasan aja, kalau dichapter 1 ceritanya jelek mohon maaf ya, tapi jangan stop bacanya karena sesion yang seru dipertengahan dan akhir cerita.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Saat pagi hari Karin tiba disekolah dengan wajah yang ceria. Dari kejauhan terlihat seseorang lelaki berambut kuning yang tidak lain adalah Kazune. "Hai Kazune. "Sapa Karin dengan ceria. Lelaki cool itu hanya membalas dengan senyuman kecil. "Ayo kita kekelas keburu masukkan."Ajak Karin sambil menarik tangan Kazune.

**DIKELAS**

Saat Karin dan Kazune masuk kelas tiba-tiba datang gerombolan fans Kazune yang mengelilingi Kazune dan salah satu fans Kazune mendorong Karin menjauh dari Kazune. "Kalian ini apa-apaan sih, kalau gak suka gak usah pakai acara dorong!" Ucap Karin dengan wajah cemberut sambil berdiri. Lalu Kazune menarik tangan Karin dan pergi dari gerombolan fansnya. Sejak TK sampai kelas 5 sekarang Karin dan Kazune selalu duduk bersama. Setiap kali Karin dijailin oleh orang lain Kazune selalu membantu Karin. (Kayak romeo dan juliet ya :D) Sejak orang tuanya Karin meninggal dan orang tuanya Kazune entah dimana, Karin dan Kazune tinggal disatu apartemen bersama dan ditemani oleh tantenya Kazune yang sangat baik kepada Karin.

•

**PULANG SEKOLAH**

Saat diperjalanan pulang Karin dan Kazune melihat Kirio dan Kirika dipersimpangan jalan menuju apartemen Karin dan Kazune. "Kazune itu ada Kirio dan Kirika, bagaimana ini?" Tanya Karin panik. "hmm, ya sudah kita lewat jalan tembus saja."Jawab Kazune sambil mengajak Karin lewat jalan tembus.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu akhirnya Kirio dan Kirika pun lelah. " Kirio dimana Karin dan Kazune, apakah dia tau kalau kita menunggunya?Tanya Kirika sambil menengok kekanan dan kekiri. "Mungkin saja, ayo ikut aku!"Ucap Kirio sambil berjalan kesuatu jalan. "Itu dia Karin dan Kazune, ayo kita kejar!"Ajak Kirio.

Saat asik berlari kecil terdengar suara orang berlari dari arah belakang, lalu kazune pun menengok. "Karin ayo percepat larimu, Kirio dan Kirika mengejar kita!Ajak Kazune yang berlari. "Baiklah."Ucap Karin yang mempercepat volume larinya. Saat ditengah jalan yang sepi tiba-tiba Karin kesandung batu dan terjatuh. "Karin kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kazune panik. "Aku tidak apa-apa, larilah nanti kamu ketangkap."Suruh Karin yang takut Kazune tertangkap. Tiba-tiba datang seorang lelaki yang berambut coklat tua yang mampunyai dua matang yang berbeda warna. "Ya, betul kata Karin, biar Karin menjadi urusanku aku akan mengantar Karin pulang."Ucap lelaki itu. "Tapi ingat Michiru jangan sampai Karin terluka sedikit pun olehmu!"Ucap Kazune mengingatkan.

Kirika dan Kirio pun bingung karena Karin dan Kazune berpisah. "Kita kejar yang mana nih? Tanya Kirika. "kita kejar Kazune saja, memang sih yang kita butuhkan Karin tapi kita harus mengalahkan Kazune dulu."Ucap Kirio.

Saat tengah berlari Kirio dan Kirika kehilangan jejak Kazune. "Kemana anak itu, larinya sangat cepat."ucap Kirio jengkel. "Mungkin saja dia bersembunyi dirumah itu."Ucap Kirika sambil menunjuk salah satu rumah. Lalu Kirio dan Kirika memutuskan pergi kerumah itu, baru saja mau kerumah itu keluarlah seorang anak sebaya Karin. Anak itu mempunyai rambut berwarna ungu tua. Lalu Kirio dan Kirika pun mengurungkan niatnya dan pergi dari tempat itu.

**beberapa menit kemudian.**

-_-BRUUKKK'''''' Kazune terjatuh dari atas pohon yang rimbun. Lalu anak sebaya Karin pun terkaget melihat Kazune yang terjatuh dari atas pohon. "Siapa kamu?Ngapain kamu ada diatas pohon dihalaman rumahku?Tanya anak itu dengan lambat. "Hust diam!"Ucap Kazune sambil menutupu mulut anak itu. Lalu anak itu menggigit tangan Kazune sampai-sampai Kazuner berteriak. "aaa'''' sakit tau!"Ucap Kazune marah. "Kamu bilang gak boleh ribut, eits sekalinya kamu sendiri yang ribut."Ucap anak itu dan lagi lagi dengan lambat.

Setelah pergi dari tempat itu, Kazune langsung kea apartemennya

•

**DI APARTEMEN**

Setelah sampai lelaki cool itu langsung masuk tanpa memberikan salam. (Ih, Kazune gak sopan ya, jangan ditiru ya author juga gak mau tiru.) "Michiru kamu masih ada disini?Tanya Kazune. "Yap, soalnya tante mu lagi nitip Karin kepadaku. "Ucap Michiru seperti guru yang sedang menjelaskan. (Ih michiru ini memangnya Karin barang?:DD) "Yayaya, sebaiknya kamu pulang sana!"Usir Kazune. Lalu terdengar suara perempuan yang berbicara dengan lemah dan lembut. "Jangan, Michirukan masih Cape karena habis menhantarku pulang dan aku digendong lagi!"Ucap Karin dengan ramah. "Hanazono sebaiknya kamu istirahat."Ucap Michiru sambil mengantarkan Karin duduk disofa. "Makasih ya Michiru."Ucap Karin yang ramah.

•

**next chapter 2**

**REVIEW DULU YA :)**


End file.
